


I Belong

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [16]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Belonging, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm too traumatised.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too traumatised.

You said once when I reminded you that I am an outsider, "you are from here, but were born in the wrong place."

You belong, I belong with you.

I exist in my desert with time to contemplate, plan, experiment, to find a way back. A scientist is never bored, always hypothesising, observing, modifying, deducing, searching.

I have learned many things that do not lead back to you. I don't know where I am. I don't know where you are, exactly. But I know our realities overlap.

I am without you, but not without hope.

A scientist is usually hopeful.


End file.
